


The Mysteries of Riverine and the World

by Allyboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyboi/pseuds/Allyboi
Summary: This story focuses on 6 different people. I'd call them children, but two of them are adults, and I kinda don't wanna do that.Yes! This is my first fully fiction story! Not fanfiction, but fiction!! I've got what is technically the prologue down, but I'm still proud of myself nonetheless! Especially with the world building and characters!! I've been planning this since the start of 2020 you have no idea-
Kudos: 1





	The Mysteries of Riverine and the World

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy! I'm Ally! I hope y'all enjoy this craziness that is gonna be this story! Have fun!!

(Allyboi’s POV)

May 28th, 2020. The end of the school year, and the start of summer. Well, not for you, of course. Especially since 2020 went to shit for you. A chilly day outside. That’s kinda funny, y’know. It’s getting closer to summer, but instead of it getting warmer, it’s getting colder. Welp… that’s Ohio weather in 2020 for ya. Ah! I should probably explain a few things! Ummm… well, my world is completely different from yours, to start. You, the reader, are in the middle of a… what’s the word? Ah! Pandemic! While me? Yeah, the world’s completely gone to shit. I don’t mean disease. I mean like, walking… living(?) skeletons, crime being a good 92% of the population, and there being no safe places to hide from the corruption. I think, anyways. Anyways! I’ve gotten distracted long enough! You’ll learn more about the world as the story progresses. The world’s been this way since around 2010. Heh. If this were true, I’d have been 5 when this happened. Luckily it’s not. Oh! That reminds me! Please keep in mind, throughout this entire story, T **HIS IS A WORK OF FICTION!!! ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY WERE MADE BY ME SEVERAL MONTHS AGO!! ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURE COINCIDENCE!! EVERYTHING HAPPENING IN THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION, MOSTLY MADE BY ME, BUT INSPIRED BY BOTH MY HERO ACADEMIA AND THE LIGHTNING THEIF MUSICAL! THAT BEING SAID, I’M STILL GOING TO GO MY OWN PATH AND DO WHAT I PLEASE!!** With that out of the way, I would like to add a few more things:

  * Updates are going to be inconsistent due to school.
  * There are going to be some… topics of concern or interest throughout this story. This story is not meant to be a fluffy happy story where nothing goes wrong. This story is meant to be me practicing new genres such as drama and action. That being said, I can’t promise it’s actually gonna be good.
  * Another thing about the topics! There are gonna be some trigger warning chapters!
  * Before each chapter starts, there _**WILL**_ be an author’s note, to let the reader know of any important news about future updates, just for me to say hi, or to let the reader know of any triggers in the chapter
  * Please please PLEASE if I miss any triggers throughout the chapters, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! If you feel there’s something that should have a trigger, please dm me about it on Instagram @allyboi_disaster_pan or @allyboi_disaster_art!!!



That’s all I can think of for now. I’ll place some updates if I can think of anything else I need to add to this list! For now, I’ll see y’all later with the ACTUAL first chapter! Keep in mind, This story will mostly be kept in either 3rd person, 3rd person omniscient, or in the point of view of either the main protagonist or a mystery character. Yeah, there’s gonna be some mystery point of view chapters. This story will be uploaded to both here (ao3) and Wattpad! I can’t make any promises about a consistent upload schedule, seeing as I have to worry about school, and then I’ve got the fact that I’m not supposed to be using the chromebook for stuff like this. Anyways, have a wonderful day everyone, and be blessed!

Allyboi, signing out <3

Most recent edit: October 24th, 2020, 12:40AM. If Future Updates are made, take note.

**Author's Note:**

> @allyboi_disaster_pan or @allyboi_disaster_art on Insta if you have any questions, comments, or concerns you want to specifically ask about!


End file.
